Keepers of the Crystals
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: Waluigi finds the Sports Crystals after the meteor crashes onto his Island. The Sports Mix tournament starts. Everyone else are going to stop him from collecting the crystals. Mario Sports Mix fanfic


**Disclaimer: Mario owns Nintendo and Final Fantasy owns Square Enix **

**The Discovery**

* * *

It was night in Waluigi Island, Waluigi was lying on the ground he couldn't stop thinking about the three on three basketball tournament he was looking at the sky. He was awestruck as the sky turns dark in an instant a asteroid fell into the atmosphere heading towards the lanky man his eyes are widened hitting him in the hands.

The meteor was streaking throughout the skies when suddenly it crashes onto the ground the tall lanky man runs fast as he could he finds a shard crystal that glows in multiple colors as he looks up close he put his hand on the shard it started to shatter.

Breaking into four pieces they were the mysterious crystals he was awestruck he have seen crystals but not like this. These crystals were in his hands the purple plumber heards a voice "Waluigi?" He caught his breath away as he looked up "What The?" Waluigi suddenly recognized it's shard and color.

"It's a crystal!" He exclaimed. He get a look at it the other glowing shard crystals started to glow he caught something in his eye "Oh No-" Unable to finish the tall lanky man had to run but he trips and fall down. Waluigi has never seen like this he had to back away he then looked his hands "That's no Sports Crystals that's the luminescent crystals."

Meanwhile in the bushes Ninja and White Mage were training sports they knew have stop Mario and them from getting the crystals. Black Mage watches the two might need use help if they needed protection.

Waluigi looks around seeing that these crystals he decided to show D. Kong and everyone else thought about it. He rubbed his eyes as he takes his hat off as he went into bed while sleeping he while thinking about what to do with the crystals.

In fact it was a stomping sound heard his eyes grew wide as he stands there inches away from the crystal as it turned dark seconds later a terrifying roar yet it was the roar of a creature eyes piercing soul meet the guy shaken with a loud cry he had to punch towards the creature he screams unable to get up the tall skinny guy has his eyes barely open as the creature roared again he had heard. The last thing he saw was the beast casted meteor slamming down.

Waluigi woke up groaning however something in his mind that it was him for days. The next day everyone else were chatting about the latest match the tall lanky man was looking at the crystals in his hand when suddenly they started glowing he was astonished that he knew had to ran away grabbing his backpack he dashed as he went it was cold he pressed his hand on the crystal his eyes couldn't stand it even though ever since his last adventure knew that something was wrong he moaned slowly "What The? This isn't a right what am i doing a here." He blinked many times trying to get it off he stands right in the middle of something he puts the crystals in his backpack for the next several months Waluigi has gone learning about the power's moves and abilities he went onto changes such as agility and strength.

Mysterious energy was sending every cell in his body Waluigi runs as the crystal's call has drawing him leaning down toward he continued walking down the road "Whatever these crystals are after not them but a me." The anti-hero had to run fast as he can thinking no one will ever get them he heads back to the Island he was trying to find what are these shards. The Crystals were all four the red crystal, the blue crystal, the yellow crystal and the green crystal he knew them that he searched for crystals earlier in his adventures.

Meanwhile, Mario and the rest of the group were waiting for him. "That crash caught us off guard." "Speaking of which where's the skinny guy?" They turned their heads as Waluigi walked by "Okay bro we all know that you got something in your bag." Wario said.

"What are you a talking about there's a nothing a there. Fine earlier when i got to the crater a shard breaking into four crystals landed onto my hands. Eh. All i can remember is a crystal with a basketball, a blue one with the puck, the green and the yellow crystals were dodgeball and volleyball." Waluigi said. "I just had my backpack since '02!" "Don't you know this means. It's a Sports Mix Tournament."

"_I can't let them get the crystals it might turn_-" His thoughts were cut off. He then started to prepare the tournament. They decide to split into twos once everyone are in they were outside of the Stadium. The rest switched their partners.

Waluigi have to get all of the crystals of power before any of his friends does.


End file.
